peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 March 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-03-27 ; Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. *The Dickless track is played to satisfy a listener request. The Pig had to go out to the garden shed to locate the copy, a deed that involved climbing up shelves to reach it because there was no step ladder. *Ronnie Ronalde is touring the UK throughout April, May and June. Sessions *Baptist Generals. Repeat of only session. Recorded 2002-10-10. First broadcast 13 November 2002. Tracklisting *3 Inches of Blood: Ride Darkhorse Ride (CD single) White Label *Tantro Metro & Devonte: Thug Party (7") 40/40 :JP: "I'm sure there are those of you who are listening to the programme in the hope that I'll be playing tracks from the White Stripes LP, which you must have heard by now anyway, but I still haven't had permission from the lawyers in New York to do that. But we do instead have the Detroit City Council." *Detroit City Council: Mary's Lil' Lamb (CD single) Acid Jazz *David Jack: Finger Style (LP - * [Without Vocabulary]) KFM :JP: "For various technical reasons we're having to play these session tracks in from the London studio, whereas I'm here at Peel Acres in the heart of the Suffolk countryside. So the potential for catastrophe is almost limitless. So you might get some laughs out of this as well as some musical enjoyment." *Baptist Generals: It's Over (Peel Session) (Roy Orbison cover) *Friction: Lightspeed (The Lightspeed EP) CIA *ballboy: A Europewide Search For Love (CD Single) SL Records :JP: "Here we are, half an hour into the programme and not a single person has emailed in or texted in to ask how my cold is. That's kind of the way the world has gone, I suppose in a lot of ways." *DJ /rupture: Into The Ohio River (Split EP) Tigerbeat6 *Of Arrowe Hill: Coming Up On The Inside (EP - A Must Destroy Sampler: Volume 1: Winter Spring 2003) Must Destroy *Of Arrowe Hill: I Are Becoming Instinct (7") Must Destroy *Baptist Generals: Feds (Peel Session) *Mira Calix: Distracted2 (LP - Skimskitta) Warp *Seedling: I'm Jill's Smirking Revenge (7") Transformed Dreams *Dust Brothers: Jack's Smirking Revenge (LP - Fight Club - Original Motion Picture Score) Restless *Dickless: I'm A Man (7") Sub Pop *Magoo: Can't Get Off The Ground Today (CD Single) May Go Zero *Jack Simpson & His Sextet: The Boogie Woogie Piggy (78) Rex Records (Pig's Big 78) *Fenin: Tube-Dub (12" - Driven) Meteosound *Baptist Generals: Alcohol (Turn And Fall) (Peel Session) *Goatboy: John Lee Said (EP - Dook Of Oil) Mighty Atom *John Lee Hooker: I'm Going Upstairs (LP - The Folklore of John Lee Hooker) Joy Records *Aarktica: Ocean (LP - Pure Tone Audiometry) Silber *Rogers Sisters: I Dig A Hole (LP - Purely Evil) Troubleman Unlimted *Beenie Man & T.O.K.: Bring It On (7") South Rakkas Crew *Arab On Radar: Running For Asthma (LP - The Stolen Singles) Three One G Not the track Peel intended to play: that being the previous track on the LP, '3 Meals Away From A Crack Whore', as announced. *Baptist Generals: Unimaginative (Peel Session) *Gerry Mulligan Quartet with Chet Baker: Makin' Whoopee (LP - L.A. Confidential: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) Restless *Numbers: What Is The Product? (Dymaxion remix) (LP - Death) Tigerbeat6 :The Numbers track begins again instead of the intended Buzzcocks one. It continues for a full minute. (Wrong Track Moment) :JP: "Sorry, I've got this amazingly wrong but it's too late to do anything about it, so I'll just have to let it go on. Sorry about this." *Buzzcocks: Keep On (LP - Buzzcocks) Cherry Red File ;Name *John_Peel_20030327.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *mooo ;Footnotes Category:Available online Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment